


i see the light.

by engineblade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Inspired by Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineblade/pseuds/engineblade
Summary: Where Yang is the lost princess of the kingdom of Corona, blessed by the magic of the golden flower, and Blake is a thieving rogue that happens upon a tower.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	i see the light.

**Author's Note:**

> _And at last I see the light  
>  And it's like the fog has lifted  
> And at last I see the light  
> And it's like the sky is new  
> And it's warm and real and bright  
> _

A kingdom of beautiful colours sat upon an island in the bay. The only way in or out was via a long bridge made of stone that led to the mainland. The palace city was a bustling, busy place full of shops and vibrant arrays of wares and trinkets and cobblestone roads. The kingdom was home to Taiyang, the king of Corona, who was currently looking for a queen. After his late father passed, the mantle had been passed on to him, and he bore the burden graciously, hiding his doubts and uncertainties behind a warm smile. He'd spent most of his life behind the castle walls, rarely venturing out and meeting anyone who wasn't a royal guest. But his advisors had been _begging_ the man to find himself a partner to share his burden with. Deciding to face the challenge head on, Taiyang took to the streets of Corona for the first time since his father's passing.  
He gazed in awe at the shops, at the kiosks, at the townsfolk going about their days. He danced to the street buskers' music and almost forgot he had a royal entourage following closely behind. People bowed courteously to him, and he would smile and wave in return, but he still worried how he would meet someone.

"Perhaps you should take on a disguise, your highness?" One advisor had suggested, but Taiyang disliked the idea of being deceitful.

"Shall we arrange a meeting with foreign royalty?" suggested another, to which Taiyang shook his head. He wanted to meet a woman from Corona who understood the hardships of the people to rule by his side. He would meet someone in town, and that was decided.

After hours of perusing the town, Taiyang came upon a tavern. It looked a little run down and rough around the edges, but something about it piqued his interest, so he entered. Inside, the patrons were rowdy, bellowing voices and clanging beer mugs rang out in the hall. Taiyang was startled at first, until a smooth voice spoke beside him.

"First time, pretty boy?"

It was the first time for many things, Taiyang realized. Obviously, it was his first time inside a local tavern. Less obviously, it was the first time he hadn't been addressed with distinction. It gave him a rush. "Yeah, actually, it is." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and turned to face the woman beside him. She had striking red eyes that pierced his very soul, hair as black as night. He was mesmerized.

She smirked. "Have a seat." She gestured to a wooden chair, taking her place across from it on the other side of the table. "Barkeep! More ale!"  
Taiyang sat, a little startled by her volume, but smiled nonetheless. He waved his guards away, who remained at the door. The other patrons had quieted down upon noticing the royal guard, but his companion didn't seem to mind one bit.

"The name's Raven," she said, smirking still. She took a sip from her mug. A barkeeper came to their table and placed a mug in front of Taiyang, bowing ever so slightly. He smiled sympathetically at her and fixed his focus back to Raven.

"I'm-"

"King Taiyang," Raven answered for him with a laugh. "What, you thought I didn't know? I'd be an idiot not to."

Taiyang laughed sheepishly. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Raven."

"Likewise." Raven's gaze was intense and impossible to read, but Taiyang was drawn to her.

They talked and drank and time seemed to fly by, the sun long set behind the horizon. Perhaps a little drunk, Taiyang decided it was time to retire for the evening. "Would you like to join me for a late dinner in the palace, Raven?"

Her face visibly lit up, a crooked smile fitting itself on her face. "I'd love to." She rose to her feet, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder and hooking her arm around the king's. The pair exited the tavern and, with the royal guard in tow, made their way to the palace.

The kingdom rejoiced when Taiyang announced his engagement to Raven not long after their meeting. The advisors were wary, but Taiyang promised that his love for her was true, and that Raven was the perfect queen - sure, she was rough around the edges, but she was _real_ , a commoner of Corona that offered insight to commoner issues. She was the woman Taiyang had been looking for.

Or so he thought.

When Raven became pregnant, she started acting different. She paced the halls of the castle every night, claiming she had severe insomnia and was restless because of it. The guards were growing warier and warier by the second, until the night Raven fell ill. Very ill.

They surmised that her odd behaviour had been a precursor to the bizarre illness that befell her. She had gone ghostly pale, she sweat profusely, and she couldn't keep a single thing she ate or drank down. Taiyang was praying for a miracle until Raven whispered carefully in his ear, "The magic golden flower… Said to cure all ailments… Bring it to me."

The kingdom of Corona, as benevolent as it was, had kept a secret for generations. Deep in the castle's vault there grew a magic golden flower, said to have been borne from a drop of sunlight millennia ago. Little was known of the power the flower held, all writings regarding its magic had been lost to time. The kingdom was built around this garden, the walls meant to keep its magic out of the wrong hands. It was such a well-kept secret, the king himself dared not even visit the deep vault for fear of the flower's power. But his betrothed lay in their bed dying, nothing but a miracle left to save her. It was the only option. It never crossed his mind why Raven knew of the flower's existence.

"Guards," he declared sternly, "take me to the vault."

When Taiyang returned to his chamber, Raven growing sicker and sicker by the minute in their bed, he held in his hands a cup of tea that glowed golden. He handed it to Raven, tears in his eyes. "Drink this, my love, and it will heal you."

Raven did as she was instructed; carefully sipping at the tea and swallowing every last drop. Within moments, a show of golden light shone from within Raven, as if the light had expelled her illness. Her skin returned to its regular tone, her breathing became steady, and her eyes were as vibrant red as they had been before. She was back to normal.

Why, then, did Raven look so unhappy?

"That's it?" she hissed under her breath, hand clutching her swollen belly.

"What is it, my love?" Taiyang placed his hand atop hers, running his other hand through her dark hair.

"Nothing," she spat back. "I'm tired."

Taiyang's eyebrows knit together. "Do you feel better? You look much better!"

Raven sighed. "I need to rest."

Taiyang nodded solemnly, shrugging to his guards. "We will leave you to rest, my love."

The very next day, Raven gave birth. It was a joyous occasion; the baby deemed a miracle. Doctors had worried that Raven's illness had complicated the child's health, but she was born healthy, happy, and with a full head of golden hair. She was named Yang, and she was the light of Taiyang's life. Raven, however, failed to show the same amount of relief and joy as the king.

"I'm tired," was all she said, shoving baby Yang into Taiyang's hands and turning over onto her side, shutting her eyes.

Taiyang was at a loss, but his betrothed had been through plenty the past several months, the last month of her pregnancy being the worst of them all. He held Yang close to his chest, cooing and poking at her nose. He carried the baby out of their chambers and decided to take her to the balcony of their chamber, showing her off to the townsfolk below.

Taiyang fell asleep easily that night, Yang sleeping peacefully in her crib next to their bed. Raven, however, was wide awake. She carefully stepped out from under the sheets, reached under the bed for a satchel and cloak. Raven wrapped the cloak around herself and quickly stepped into her shoes. She padded to the crib and lifted the baby into her arms, running fingers through her golden hair.

"Flower gleam and glow," she whispered, "let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." Sure enough, Yang's hair lit up, glowing just as the power of the magic golden flower had. Grinning ear to ear, Raven felt power surging through her body, a youthful exuberance she'd never felt before flowing through her veins.

"Honey?" Taiyang wiped sleep out of his eyes as he stood.

Raven's head spun around to face him, piercing red eyes glaring daggers. "You idiot," she spat, "you naïve _idiot_." With that, she threw the doors to the balcony open and vanished without a trace.

Taiyang lamented the loss of his daughter for days, for weeks, for months. Search party after search party turned up with nothing. A full year went by before the search parties stopped, but Taiyang never gave up. For each night of Yang's birthday, he released a lantern into the night sky, hoping they would reach his lost daughter.

The king eventually announced a second engagement, this time to one of the palace staff. She had been a member of the guard and assigned to the king's personal watch. Her name was Summer Rose, and she wore her heart on her sleeve. She was loyal and righteous and could arm wrestle anyone under the table. Summer was truly the woman Taiyang had hoped to find, and she had been under his nose the entire time. After their wedding, Summer gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Ruby. But Taiyang never forgot about his missing daughter, nor did Summer. They kept the tradition of the lanterns, and Summer ordered a portion of the guard to always be on the lookout for the lost princess.

Yang may have been lost, but she would never be forgotten.

For eighteen years, Yang had grown up, locked away in a far-off tower. Away from the castle, away from Corona. She had grown up with a distant mother, a mother who refused to let her leave the walls of their tower.

"It's dangerous out there, Yang," Raven had warned. "Too dangerous for you."

"Why, mommy?" a young Yang had asked.

"The world is full dangerous people that want nothing more than to steal your power for themselves. That's why you _must_ stay here, where I can keep you safe."

Yang stopped asking. It was okay for mother to leave and fetch supplies every day, but Yang had to stay inside, keeping the tower tidy, keeping to herself. Yang felt fortunate that her mother would sometimes bring home books to read or instruments to play, paints to draw with and clay to sculpt, but Yang couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing the bigger picture. However, she didn't dare question her mother. Her glowing red eyes, her stern face… Raven was the only other person Yang knew, but she knew she wasn't to be trifled with, that her strength was deadly. And the reason she was so strong? The song she sang that activated the magic that resided within Yang herself.

Raven was strong, and Yang was her weapon.

Yang awoke with a grin that morning, for today was the day she would ask her mother the big question. She was days away from her eighteenth birthday, and she was ready to see the world, if only a small part of it. She leapt out of bed and made a quick start on her chores, sweeping and cleaning and washing until everything was done. If her mother came home to a spotless tower, maybe that would soften her up and sway her to say yes when Yang asked her to see the floating lights.

By the time Yang finished, it was still morning, leaving plenty of daylight for her to engage in her usual leisure activities. She strummed at her guitar for an hour, read a book for another, painted a bare spot on the walls until finally her mother called for her.

"Yang!"

Yang clapped her hands together. _This will be the day._ "Coming!" Quickly, Yang gathered up her impossibly long hair and tossed it out the tower window, wrapping it around the hook to pulley her mother up and inside. Within moments, Raven stood in the window, a basket on her arm.

"I got the supplies," she mumbled. "Sit down. I'm tired."

Yang nodded, guiding her mother to her favourite chair and pulling up a stool for herself to sit on. She offered her hair to her mother to hold in her lap and began to sing at a rapid pace. "Flowergleamandglow, letyourpowershine, maketheclockreverse, bringbackwhatoncewasmine."

"Yang! Slow down," her mother hissed, but she absorbed Yang's magic all the same. Her skin retained a youthful glow and she flexed her arm, feeling the strength the magic bestowed upon her. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Well mom…" Yang took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I wanted to ask you a question, actually."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"My birthday is coming up and I was hoping…" Yang started, "…You know those floating lights that pass by the tower every year? I've always felt like they were for _me_ , and I was hoping you'd take me to see them up close."

Raven went impossibly still. "Excuse me?"

"For my birthday… I thought we'd go see the lights together."

"You want to leave this tower?" Raven's voice was eerily quiet. "To see some _lights?_ "

"The floating lights, yeah." Yang gulped.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are _never_ to leave this tower, under _any_ circumstance? You can see the lights from the window."  
Yang felt like she'd shrunken in size. "I'm an adult now, mom, I can handle myself. And you'd be there, y'know, to protect me if it came to that…" Yang sighed. "But I've been reading all about combat! I know how to fight!"  
Raven burst out laughing, but there was no humour in it. "You? You really think you can fend for yourself? You're pathetic! You're weak! You have no idea what's out there!"

Yang's hands balled into fists. "Only because you won't _let me see_ what's out there! It's your fault you think I'm so weak!"

Raven's eyes widened. It was rare for Yang to fight back. Yang winced, preparing for the blow that was sure to come from the back of her mother's hand. But nothing came. Nothingness was almost worse.

"Don't you _ever_ raise your voice at me again. I'm the only thing in the world that's keeping you alive, do you understand that? I'm the only person on your side. I'm the only one protecting you. You will show me respect."

Yang's hair, glowing in her rage, dulled. She lowered her eyes, released her fists, and clasped her hands together. "Yes, mother."

"Good. Now wash up and start cooking dinner."

Two figures raced along the rooftops of Corona, armed to the teeth with swords and daggers. The figure in front, lithe with black hair whipping behind, carried a satchel. "This is a big job," she called behind her to her red-headed companion.

"Yeah, and we need to get it done."

She grimaced ever so slightly and turned around to face forward. Honestly, she'd had her doubts about this job. Stealing the tiara of the lost princess? It was risky, riskier than any other job they'd done previously. The tiara was heavily guarded, for one, and the fact they were planning on stealing it in broad daylight made her tense.

"Blake." The voice from the red-head was gruff. "Stop panicking."

Blake froze, balling her hands into fists. All her life, she'd had to lie and cheat and steal just to survive until tomorrow. When she met Adam, the thieving got worse, but her quality of life had improved - she actually had things to own, a full belly, and a bed to sleep in. He shaped her into the rogue she was today, for better or worse. Lately, Blake had been beginning to think it was for worse. "I'm not panicking, Adam. We just need to be careful."

"Whatever. Keep moving."

Blake sighed, biting back a response, and pushed forward.

"Here." Adam pulled out a map, placing a finger on a red "X". "Lift this tile and we should be directly over the tiara."

Blake nodded, swallowing a lump that had risen in her throat.

"What did I say about panicking, Blake? We'll be _fine_ if we just stick to the plan."

"Alright. So… you lower me down, I grab the tiara, and then we make a break for it?"

"Exactly. All the years I spent training you, honing your skills… This is it, Blake. Don't let us down."

Blake forced a smile. Adam pulled a rope out of his pack and tied it tightly around Blake's waist. "Let's do this," she decided, taking a deep breath. They lifted the tile and peered down, the tiara sitting on a plush red pillow on a podium, surrounded by guards. Blake looked at Adam who gave her a curt nod. She took that as her cue to climb into the hole the removed tile made, and Adam carefully lowered her down by the rope.

After a few moments, the tiara was within reach. Just as her fingers brushed against a diamond encrusted within the tiara, a guard let out a sneeze. Blake gasped, nearly losing her grip, but managed to grab the tiara and tug on the rope to let Adam know to pull her up.

Unfortunately, the guards had heard her gasp. They all spun around, halberds at the ready.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Adam!" Blake cried, pulling herself up the rope.

"Damnit, Blake! How'd they hear you?!"

There was no time to bicker. Blake climbed through the hole in the roof and made a dash for the palace bridge. "Run!"

She tucked the tiara safely inside the satchel and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the heels of her boots clicking viciously with each step. Adam was hot on her heels, his sword drawn and ready to fight off any guards that came their way.

They made it to the bridge with ease, but they could hear the galloping of horse hoofs on cobblestone.

"Fuck!" Adam spat, "We can't run, we have to fight them off!"

"There's too many of them!" Blake argued, "Keep running!"

"That's always your tactic, isn't it Blake? Why are you so afraid to fight?!"

Blake fought back tears, now wasn't the time for another argument between the two. For the past year, Adam had grown much less agreeable, forcing Blake to take on jobs she didn't want to take. Jobs that would harm innocent people, jobs that were dangerous. He was over-confident to a fault, and today would be the day they'd be caught. She knew it. "We have to keep running!"

Adam growled, but continued to run, sword at his side. They ducked into the forest, horses on their trail.

"Our culprits are wanted criminals with bounties on their heads!" cried out the captain, white hair tied neatly into a bun. She sat atop a white horse, charging ahead of the bunch. Following close behind to her right was a girl nearly the spitting image of her, long white hair whipping behind her.  
"Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus! Notorious thieves that have plagued Corona for years! We _must_ stop them at all costs!"

Blake was running out of stamina; they'd been on the run for hours now, and the sun was beginning to set. She and Adam were huddled behind a bush, facing the wrong side of a cliff. They'd reached a dead end and desperately needed to get over the ledge. If they could, they'd be in the clear. Panting, Blake clutched the satchel. "Boost me up and I'll find a way to get you over the ledge too. The guards will be here any minute." She wouldn't meet Adam's eyes.

Adam grunted, rising to his feet and jogging to the ledge. "Fine." He cupped his hands for Blake to step into.

And Blake did just that. With ease, Adam heaved Blake up over the ledge. She stood there for a moment, contemplating.

"Well? Help me up! I can hear them coming!" Adam was frantic.

"Adam…" Tears welled in Blake's eyes. "When I was alone, you came to my aid. I thought what we were doing was okay… We stole from the rich, and we helped the poor… But lately… You've changed, Adam." She took a shaky breath.

"What the fuck, Blake! Help me up!"

"I'm sorry." Blake spun on her heel and bolted, tears streaming down her eyes as she made a mad dash into the unknown forest terrain.

" _I'll kill you, Blake!_ " Adam screamed, "Do you _hear me?!_ "

Blake refused to look back. She _couldn't_ look back. She fixed her tear-filled eyes forward, and ducked into a cave entrance laden with lichen. A tall tower stood in the distance.

After dinner, Yang still felt defeated, but she had a plan. She would leave this tower, if only for a short while, and return like nothing had happened.

"Mom," she started, clearing their dishes away and bringing them to the sink.

"What?"

"I think I know what I want for my birthday."

"You think I'm in the mood for celebrating after you screamed at me like a spoiled brat?"

Yang ignored her mother and pressed on. "I know it's a long trek…"

"Just ask what you want to ask, Yang."

Yang nodded. "I could really use some new books and paints. I loved the paints you got for me last time you went on that trip."

"That trip takes three days. Can you handle yourself for that long?" Raven's eyes narrowed.

Yang beamed. "Yup!"

Raven grunted. "Fine. As long as it'll shut you up about those damn lights."

Yang's grin shrunk to a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that…" But she wasn't sorry. She was going to see those lights.

"I'll set off tonight then, the faster I leave the faster I can come back. I need my sword sharpened anyway, and I only trust the blacksmith in that town. I'll be back in three days."

Yang nodded, quickly packing a bag of supplies for her mother. Bread, cheese, apples, a canteen of water… She handed it off to Raven. "Be safe," she said.

Raven snorted. "I always am."

Yang lowered her mother down through the window with her hair, watching excitedly as Raven vanished into the darkness.

Yang would see the lights in two days and be back before her mother was the wiser.

Blake raced toward the tower, gaining a second wind at the hope of respite. Her knees were buckling and she was drenched in sweat. She clutched the satchel to her chest, approaching the tower without another thought. She'd gotten exceptionally good at climbing, but this tower would prove to be a challenge. She dug her fingers and the toes of her boots into the stone for purchase and began her ascent.  
She arrived at a window, pulling herself in. Before she could even register the scream, she felt a blow to her head and the world went dark.

When Blake opened her eyes, she was restrained to a chair by… Golden hair? She started to panic. "Where am I?!" She looked around in fear until her eyes paused on the window she'd climbed through, then continued to look around until she came upon a figure slowly approaching.

"Who are you…" the voice growled, "and how did you find me?" Blake heard the sound of knuckles being cracked. Had she been… punched in the head? Blake winced.

"I have no idea who you are…" Blake muttered.

"Answer my question!" The figure came in full view. Thick, blonde hair streamed from the girl's head, the strands glowing golden. Blake looked up at the girl's face to see blood red eyes glaring back at her.

Blake swallowed and flinched. That anger… It wasn't like Adam's. It didn't stem from a thirst for power. It stemmed from fear. Blake tried to relax. She could talk herself out of this. This girl wasn't Adam. "I don't know who you are…" Blake began, "but I was being chased… I came upon this tower and climbed it for shelter. I mean you no harm. I promise."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Being chased by _whom?_ " She lifted her chin into the air.

Blake knew she had to lie, but lying is what she did best. "A group of bandits. I was protecting something… Something valuable." Realization dawned on Blake then. "Oh no… Where's my satchel?!"

The blonde girl grinned. "I've hidden it!"

"Please… Please tell me where you put it! You have no idea how important it is-"

"I am _so sick_ of people deciding what I do or don't know! I'll give you your satchel if you do something for _me_."

Blake nodded. "Anything."

"Take me to see the lights."

Blake tilted her head. "What lights?"

The girl sighed, dragging a hand down her face. "The _floating_ lights! They float by this tower once a year!"

Blake chuckled. "Floating lights… You mean the lanterns? The thing they do for the lost princess?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Lanterns… Yes! The lanterns! Take me to see them and I'll give you your satchel back."

Blake shrugged as best she could behind her restraints. "Sure… I can do that." She smiled slyly, tilting her head. "Can I… Know your name first, though?"

The girl blushed, but took a step forward, smiling. "I'm Yang! What's yours?"

Blake smiled back. There was something endearing about this girl. She seemed so naïve, yet so sure of herself. "I'm Blake."

"Well, Blake, let's get going!"

"Um…" Blake gestured her head to the hair wrapped tightly around her. "A little help?"

Yang burst out laughing. "Oops. Sorry." She unraveled her hair and made her way to the window. "I'll help you down."

Yang was hesitant. Her feet were mere inches from touching the ground for the very first time, but something within her made her pause. What if her mother found out? What would she do? Yang knew her mother would never kill her - she needed Yang's magic, after all - but her wrath was scarier than any ruffian or thug her mother had warned her about.

"You coming?" Blake asked, tilting her head. She brushed herself off, playing with a dagger she pulled out of her thigh holster.

"Yeah…" Yang chuckled, taking a deep breath. _Just do it!_ At last, Yang jumped down and let her feet feel the coolness of grass for the very first time.

"Oh my God… This is amazing…" She beamed at Blake. "This is amazing!" In a flash of yellow, she raced around the perimeter of the tower, whooping and hollering with her arms waving in the air, her yards of hair trailing behind.

Blake couldn't help but laugh as she watched the other girl, completely mesmerized by the other's excitement. "Have you never left that tower before?"

Yang raced to Blake's side, panting, shaking her head. "No…" she breathed. Yang looked up the tower. "Never."  
Blake frowned. She felt sorry for the girl for the first time since meeting her. Blake had had a hard life on the streets of Corona, thieving for survival. But perhaps that freedom was better than being locked away in a tower for her entire life. Blake reached for Yang's hand and pulled her toward the cave. She grinned. "Let's get a move on, then."

This task was arguably more dangerous than stealing the tiara. She would be returning to Corona, a terribly wanted criminal, with a girl with impossibly long hair in tow. It was ludicrous, and Blake was terrified, but she needed to get that satchel back. And there was something about the girl that was so endearing, Blake wouldn't dare refuse to help her. For once in her life, Blake was going to do something _good_. No stealing, no lying, but maybe a bit of hiding. It wouldn't do for her to be captured before she took Yang to see the lanterns. So, Blake would take Yang on the path less travelled to the kingdom. And there first stop? The Ugly Duckling.

"There's a secret passage through this tavern," Blake explained, "so we're gonna take it. I'm still being hunted by those, uh, bandits, after all."

Yang nodded. Tugging on her hair and pulling it through the doorway.

"Blake?" A voice at the bar called. "Is that you?"

Blake took a deep breath and faced the girl. "Hey, Ilia."

Ilia's brows furrowed. "Where's Adam? And who's this?"

Blake grimaced, but pressed on. "I can't really talk right now, Ilia. We're in danger. We need to get through the passage."

Ilia reached under the bar and revealed a wanted poster with Blake's picture scrawled onto it. "Wanna explain this? You're wanted for _treason_ , you stole something from the bloody castle!"

"Wait, what?" Yang stepped away from Blake. "That… doesn't sound good."

"It was Adam's idea!" Blake cried, her hands squeezing into fists at her side. "I… I couldn't say no to him. You know how he gets, Ilia…" Her voice was low and quiet. She was afraid. "But I ditched Adam. I don't know where he is or if he got caught. But that's not important! Just please, Ilia. Please let me through."

Ilia's face softened. "I'm sorry, Blake." She sighed. "The guards are bound to stop by here, but I'll let you pass. I'll send them in the wrong direction." Ilia gestured for the two of them to come behind the bar. "So… You really left Adam, huh?"

Blake nodded, forcing back the tears in her eyes. "I really did."

Ilia placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best." Ilia gave Blake's shoulder a squeeze, then pulled a lever, revealing a trap door in the floor. "Now go! I won't ask questions now, but I expect an explanation later about this mysterious girl."

"Wait." Yang stood on the other side of the bar. "Blake… I want you to tell me everything."

"We don't have time!" Blake was beginning to panic. Thoughts were drifting to Adam, and she started to panic more. He always hated her nervous energy. She tried to calm herself down. "Yang, please. You want to see the lanterns, right?"

"I do," Yang answered, "but I don't really _need_ someone to take me to see them. Not someone shifty. I thought I could trust you… But can I?" Yang folded her arms over her chest.

Blake was about ready to collapse. But she made a decision when she left Adam. She was going to change. For the better. "I'm not really being chased by bandits," Blake began.

"I'm listening."

"I… I stole a tiara from the castle. The lost princess' tiara, specifically. And the lanterns I'm taking you to see? They're for the same princess… It's a serious crime."

Yang nodded, weighing Blake's words.

"It wasn't my idea, it was… It was my old partner's. But I still did it, and I'm still being chased by the royal guard. If I'm caught, I'll be taken to prison and… And who knows what after that."

Yang took a deep breath. Then, she grinned. "I'm about to go on the adventure of a _lifetime._ "

"You're… Not mad?" Blake was stunned. Even Ilia wore an expression of shock.

"Who is she?" Ilia muttered.

Yang beamed. "I'm Yang and today I'm finally _free!_ " She pumped a fist in the air. "Alright, Blake. I think I have a pretty good judge of character, and you don't seem like a bad person. Definitely not like the people my mom's warned me about. So let's go. I'll keep you safe." Yang winked.

Blake couldn't believe it, but she discovered a new-found determination and courage. "Let's get you to the lanterns."

With that, the pair of them ducked into the trap door and ran through the cave system below.

When they emerged on the other side, they were greeted by a waterfall and a canyon. The rope bridge that used to attach the two sides of the canyon was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit," Blake hissed. "How are we gonna get across?"

Yang grinned. "I think I can pull something off." Yang lassoed her hair around a tree branch that hung over the canyon. "Hold on!" She pulled Blake close and held her tightly.  
In a flash, the pair were swinging over the rushing river below, feet colliding with the other side of the canyon. Blake had her eyes squeezed shut the entire time.

"Woohoo!" Yang shouted. "What a day!"

Blake opened her eyes and let out the breath she was holding, an easy smile on her face. God, Yang was so endearing. Everything was so new to her, everything was an adventure. She was a little naïve, sure, but she was full of life. Full of _light_. "It's getting dark, we should probably make camp for the night."

Yang nodded, following after Blake. She'd learned how to start a fire with nothing but sticks and kindling, so she got to work with ease. Her hands got a little cut up from the friction, but soon enough, a small fire blazed and was sure to keep them warm throughout the night.

"Show me your hands," Yang said suddenly. Blushing, Blake obliged. "Whatever you do, don't freak out, okay?" Blake nodded, blushing as her sore hands made contact with Yang's. Yang draped her hair over top Blake's hands and began to sing. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." As Yang sang, her hair lit up, glowing like it had before in the tower. Energy swirled around Blake's hands, and sure enough, the pain stopped throbbing and her hands were as good as new. Better, even; Blake felt stronger, more energized. Blake blinked.

"What… What the…"

"No questions! No freaking out!" Yang raised her hands up in defence, palms out.

Blake swallowed. "A-Alright… No questions."

Yang sighed. "The truth is… I don't know why my hair does that, or why I've got magic inside me. My mom said I was born like this, and that people tried to kidnap me when I was a baby. That's why I've been locked away in that tower all my life."  
Blake inched closer, reaching a hand out and grasping Yang's. "I can't imagine how terrible that must have been. I understand wanting to protect you, but holding you prisoner? That's awful."

Yang flinched, and Blake couldn't read the look on her face, but she could interpret that Yang was conflicted. "I… Guess so." She gave Blake's hand a squeeze. "But it sounds like your old partner had quite the hold on you, too."

Blake looked down. Thoughts swam aimlessly through her head. It was a while before she spoke again, struggling to find the right words. "There was a time I loved Adam. Well, an idealized version of him, I guess. When you're living alone on the streets, stealing scraps to survive, it isn't hard to fall for the first person to come to your aid. And that was Adam. He found me and taught me everything there was to know about being a thief." Blake trembled, but Yang's hold on her hand kept her grounded. She continued. "But he took advantage of me. He _used_ me for his own gains. And it took me years to see that. That last job… Stealing the tiara… Saying he was gonna _kill_ any guards that came after uss… I guess that was the last straw."

Blake took a deep breath. "I want to be free. Free from him."

Yang nodded. She placed her other hand on top of Blake's. "I want to be free, too."

Blake smiled softly. _Maybe we can be free together._

The pair woke to the sound of birds chirping and the river lapping at the banks. Today was the day the lanterns would take to the skies. "Blake! Wake up!" Yang gave Blake's sleeping form a shove. "C'mon!"

Blake grumbled, but when she turned over and saw Yang, she couldn't help but smile. "Alright, I'm awake." She sat up and stretched with a yawn. Her stomach grumbled. "We should probably head into town and get something to eat."

"Then let's go!"

Blake put out the fire and led the way toward Corona.

They hadn't noticed that a shadow had found them - and was following close behind.

The walk wasn't long; they reached the bridge in no time at all. Blake was on high alert, draping a cloak over herself in an attempt to conceal her identity. She'd chosen to chop her hair off with her dagger; partially to alter her appearance from what was painted on the posters while also symbolising how she'd cut ties with Adam. "To new beginnings," she'd declared, pulling the dagger through her hair while Yang cheered her on. The two marched forward on the bridge, keeping an eye out for guards who were sure to still be on the lookout for Blake. Not to mention the search party for the lost princess was certain to be out as well. Blake pulled the hood a little further down her face as they neared the kingdom.

The moment they reached town, they spotted a group of girls braiding each other's hair. That's when an idea struck Blake. "Hey, girls," she called, gesturing to Yang who beamed sheepishly, hands behind her back. "Wanna take a stab at braiding her hair?"  
The three girls leapt up and got to work.

After some time, Yang had a thick braid that just brushed the ground, full of flowers. Yang did a twirl and winked at Blake, then grinned at the girls. "Awesome! Thanks!" Her stomach grumbled. She blushed. "Now let's get some food."

Blake laughed and led Yang toward a bakery, fishing out money from inside her pocket. It was one of the first times she'd acquire food through honest means, and it felt _good._ She purchased Yang and herself two meat buns and handed on to Yang, quickly devouring her own. Yang made fast work of her own bun as well. Mouth still full, she mumbled, "Still hungry," to which Blake laughed, took her hand, and pulled her toward the next shop. They gathered an array of fruits in a basket and headed toward the docks. Blake was running out of funds on hand, but she had just enough for the last thing on her list for the day.

The sun was beginning to set, and Blake had a plan.

"Why are we here?" Yang wondered, biting into an apple.

"You want a good view of the lanterns, right?" Blake asked, handing money to a man and climbing into a row boat. She reached an arm out for Yang to grab. "Come on."

Yang laughed and climbed in with Blake, taking her hand and sitting across from her. The sun was beginning to set and Blake knew they needed to get out on the water. Blake started rowing out into the bay, Yang looking around in awe as they rowed further and further away from the docks and got a view of the palace from the water.

"This day has been incredible," Yang breathed, staring intensely at Blake. "Thank you."

Blake blushed beneath the other's gaze, looking away. "I wanted to make sure you got a full taste of life outside of that tower," Blake explained.

"Honestly…" Yang's face went serious. "I don't think I ever want to go back."

Blake offered an understanding smile. "I don't blame you in the slightest."

They settled in the middle of the bay, waiting for the lanterns to take flight.

Before they did, Blake reached underneath her seat and revealed a lantern of their own. She handed it to Yang. "For you," she said, smiling.  
Yang beamed. "Thank you."

Moments later, the first lantern took flight, floating away from the top of the castle. Yang nearly fell out of the boat, scrambling to the front to get a better look. She shot a glance at Blake, absolutely _glowing_ brighter than her hair ever could, then stared up at the lantern. It was followed by hundreds of others as they made their way out, lighting up the sky and reflecting in the water, floating ever closer. Blake took a match and lit their lantern then guided Yang's hands to toss it into the air, watching as it joined the others. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by lanterns, too many to count. Tears welled in Yang's eyes.

"I've been locked away in that tower since I was born," she started, placing her hands on her lap. She fidgeted, eyes glued to the lanterns around her.

"Forced to watch these lights from the window… I never thought I'd get to see them this close…" She gazed all around, laughing and wiping her eyes.

"Everything feels so new… All at once, everything is different…" She closed her eyes, and when they opened again, she was staring at Blake, a soft smile fixed on her lips.

"I spent so many years living in a blur. I didn't think I'd ever find happiness, honestly…" Blake reached for Yang's hand. Yang looked shocked, a small dusting of pink took to her cheeks as her expression softened and she gave Blake's hand a squeeze. "But today has maybe been the best day of my life."

Yang agreed, "It's been the best day of _mine_ … But what do I do now that I've seen the lanterns? All my life, this is all I've ever wanted…"

Blake laughed. "You find a new dream."

Yang beamed. "I think I might have one lined up." She lifted her hand out of Blake's and caressed Blake's cheek, leaning ever closer, eyes fluttering shut. Blake followed suit until their lips met. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's shoulders and savoured the moment.

Until the moment ended.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a figure standing on the shore, the shock of bright red hair unmistakable.

"Yang…" Blake cleared her throat. "There's something I have to do."

Yang followed her eyes to the figure and her brows furrowed. "What is it?"

"I… Need the satchel. I'm gonna hand it off to him and be done with him. Done with living this thieving life. For good."

Yang nodded. "I trust you." She pulled the satchel off her shoulder and handed it to Blake. Blake rowed the boat to the shore.

"Wait here… I'll only be gone a moment."

"I don't like you going alone…" Yang grabbed Blake's hand.

Blake smiled. "We'll go together, then."

Hand in hand, the two approached Adam Taurus.

"Adam," Blake said sternly, reaching into the satchel. "I'm going to give this to you and you're going to leave me alone. For good. I'm not going along with any of your plans ever again."

Adam snorted. "You think you can just shut your eyes and pretend nothing happened? Like _we_ never happened? We've been together for _years_ , Blake, and you're just gonna up and leave? You're just gonna sever that bond?"

Blake trembled. Yang squeezed her hand. "Yes, Adam. Because I was just a kid when you found me. A helpless orphan picking through garbage cans! You-you _used_ me!" Blake blinked away tears. "For so many years, I had nobody else but you. But I've learned that I can live without you. I can start a new life. An _honest_ life. And that's what I plan to do!" Blake threw the satchel at Adam, the tiara falling out and onto the ground.

Adam barked a laugh. "How ironic. The stolen tiara… And the lost princess." He turned to face Yang. Blake stood in front of her.

"What?" Yang's voice was low.

"You heard him, princess."

Out of the shadows came Raven, long black hair draped around her shoulders. Piercing red eyes glaring daggers at Yang, then at Blake.

"I told you, Yang, you're not safe out here. You can't protect yourself. You needed some lowly thief to guide you to see your stupid lanterns."  
Yang was shaking now, with rage or fear, Blake wasn't sure. Maybe both. Blake dropped into a battle stance, pulling a dagger from its holster on her thigh. "Get away from her, you monster!" Blake didn't need an explanation to know that _she_ was the mother that Yang feared.

Raven laughed. "Oh, that's cute. You think you can protect her from the both of us?"

Yang stood forward, cracking her knuckles and also taking a fighting stance.

"She doesn't need my protection," Blake spat, "she can fend for herself. We can fight _together_."

Adam lunged, darting toward Blake with his sword unsheathed. "If I can't have you, Blake, no one can!"

Blake dodged his strike and rolled, nicking Adam in the ankle with her dagger. She rose to her feet and ran to Yang's side once more.

Raven had different plans - she wasn't here to fight. Instead, she grabbed Yang and held a dagger to her throat. Blake gasped. Adam hunched over, pressing a hand to his ankle.

"You're coming home with me, Yang," Raven threatened, "while Adam here takes care of your girlfriend. We can't have her running around knowing the truth about you, can we?"

"No!" Blake cried, reaching out to Yang, but the blade at Yang's neck pressed harder, drawing blood. Blake dropped to the ground, dagger clanging out of grip. Adam, now steady on his feet, pressed the tip of his blade to Blake's chin and lifted her head.

Raven backed away, dragging Yang with her. Yang fought and fought, thrashing about, but Raven's grip was strong. But it had been a few days since she'd been surged by Yang's magic. She wasn't at her strongest. With all her might, Yang channelled her magic throughout her body, her hair glowing, eyes turning red. She let out a yell and kicked at her mother's shins as hard as she could, sending Raven tumbling backwards. She raced over to Blake, winding up an arm and throwing a punch at Adam's skull. He went flying back several feet. Yang quickly helped Blake to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Blake was in tears, but she nodded. Raven was coming back with a vengeance. Yang guided Blake's hand to her hair and began to sing. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power _shine!_ "

Energy surged through Blake's veins, sending shockwaves of magic throughout her body. Blake's own eyes glowed. She picked her dagger up off the ground and charged at Raven, blade poised to kill. "Leave her alone!" Blake cried out, plunging the blade into Raven's side. Raven cried out, but not before digging her own blade into Blake, twisting and pulling it out. Raven stumbled backward as Blake fell to her knees, coughing and clutching her wound.

"Blake!" Yang cried out, running as fast as she could to the other girl and falling next to her. She scooped Blake into her arms, crying.

"Yang…" Blake coughed, shakily lifting a hand to Yang's face. "You… were my new dream." Her hand fell, fingers running through Yang's hair, braid long since fallen out of place.

Yang sobbed. "You were mine."

In one quick motion, Blake lifted her dagger and cut Yang's hair at her waist. What once glowed bright soon dulled to a toned down blonde colour.

"No!" Raven cried out, crawling toward Yang and Blake.

"No…" Yang looked down at Blake, whose breaths were growing shallower by the minute. "How am I going to heal you now?!" She lifted Blake's hand to her head and desperately sang the incantation, but to no avail. There was no glowing light, no magic. Nothing. Yang glared at Raven, snatching the dagger from Blake's loose grip. She let Blake down gently before storming toward Raven. " _You._ " Yang stared down at her mother - no, her _captor_ \-- and kicked her in the side. "You are going to leave me alone. Leave _us_ alone."

Raven rasped, "Us? Your girlfriend… Is dying… There isn't going to _be_ an us."

Yang bit her lip. She refused to listen to her any longer. She kicked Raven one last time in the side before running back to Blake's side. Raven crumpled with a groan.

"Blake, please…" Yang sobbed, cupping Blake's face. She pressed a kiss to Blake's forehead. "Please don't leave me."

Blake's eyes fluttered shut, and Yang cried out at the top of her lungs.

"No… No! Please, no!"

Tears poured out of Yang's eyes, discarded hair scattered all around them. She held Blake to her chest when suddenly a warmth overcame her, a bright glowing light encompassed Blake. Yang stared in disbelief as the magic worked away, knitting Blake's wound and returning breath to her lungs. Blake's eyes opened once more.

"Blake!" Yang lifted Blake up and pressed a kiss to her lips. Blake was startled at first, but eased into it sure enough.

The moment didn't last as long as they'd both hope as Adam had managed to stumble toward them, sword dragging in the sand. Yang held Blake protectively, eyes narrowed and glaring.

"Leave. Us. _Alone,_ " Yang warned.

"I won't let you take her away from me…" Adam's voice was sinister.

"She isn't yours. She doesn't belong to anyone!" Yang rose to her feet, dagger in hand. Blake slowly sat up, watching in horror. She tried to stand, but she was still unsteady. She groaned.

"That's not your decision to make, princess," Adam spat, readying his sword.

Yang took one look at the dagger and gave it a toss as if it were a dart and Adam was the bullseye. He easily dodged it, but that wasn't Yang's plan - she was bringing fists to a swordfight, Yang style. She gave herself a fistbump and lunged forward, winding up a punch and making contact with Adam's jaw, a loud crunch echoing out. Her hand was sore, but Adam being knocked out once more was worth the pain. He went flying until he smacked loudly with a tree, slumping over. He'd be out for a while, so now was there chance to get back to the kingdom.  
Yang grabbed Blake by the hand and led her toward the boat, snatching up the satchel and rowing as fast as her arms would allow. The lanterns still hung in the air, a reminder that tonight, she was finally free.

When they reached the docks, Yang had a decision to make. "I'm gonna go to the palace."

Blake nodded, starting to feel normal again. She smiled. "Okay."

"And you're gonna come with me and return the lost princess's- _my_ tiara. We're going to explain everything."

Blake nodded again, repeating a little nervously, "Okay."

And so they did. They docked the boat and headed straight for the palace gates. The guard at the gate readied her halberd, long white hair tied back in a perfect ponytail. "Where do you two think _you're_ going? Hey, wait a minute, aren't you -"

"I'm the lost princess," Yang declared.

The guard laughed. "Yeah, and I'm queen of Corona! You're a liar travelling with a criminal, I'll have you _both_ taken into custody -"

"Weiss," came a stern voice, "stand down."

A man and woman stood on the other side of the gate, a dark-haired girl between the two of them.

"Y-Your majesty!" Weiss bowed, then quickly said, "I've apprehended the wanted criminal! I don't know who her companion is, but I'm sure she's trouble too!"

"That's no criminal," Taiyang explained, unlatching the gate. "That's… My daughter." Taiyang had a sad smile on his face, and an awkwardness about him. "…Right, Yang?"

Yang looked from Blake to Taiyang and back again a few times over before she spoke. Somehow, the man felt familiar. "Dad?"  
Taiyang wrapped his arms around Yang and held her close, sobbing into her hair. "I can't believe you've come home, and on your birthday no less…"

Yang couldn't help but sob too. "Home…" she repeated.

Blake stood off to the side, her cloak discarded and her identity on display. Though her hair only reached her shoulders now, it was hard to mask her striking yellow eyes. She fidgeted with a strand of hair.

"I assume you're miss Blake Belladonna?" the woman spoke next, approaching Blake. The girl next to her was her spitting image.

"Queen Summer?" Blake bit her lip and curtseyed. "Y-Your majesty, I apologise. I, um… I have something for you. Well, I guess it's Yang's, but… Um…"

She fished the tiara out of the satchel. "Here."

Summer laughed. "Didn't think you'd hand deliver it back to us, but thank you all the same. Now, I'm sure you both have quite the story to tell, so why don't we hear it over dinner, hm?"

Yang broke free from Taiyang's embrace and gave Summer a once-over. Then, her eyes fell to the girl at her side.

"I finally get to meet my big sis!" The girl cheered. Taiyang and Summer laughed, then led the way into the castle.

Once inside and seated at the table, Blake explained all about Adam and his plan to steal from the castle. She took full responsibility and apologised for not stopping him, but hoped the king and queen could find it in their hearts to forgive her act of treason. The two obliged, claiming that because Blake had brought their daughter home, she would be hailed a hero of Corona and all previous charges would be wiped from her record. Yang was to adjust to her new life as the returned princess and heir to the throne, and Blake was permitted to live inside the castle as well.

In other words, the two lived happily ever after, side by side, finding their new dreams in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> god this was SO self-indulgent. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
